1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay, and, more specifically, it relates to an electromagnetic relay having a sealed contact mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a sealed relay apparatus disclosed in JP-T-9-510040 is one of switching apparatus for breaking direct current.
In other words, a plunger 9 touches and leaves a core center 4 based on excitation and demagnetization of coils 26 in a hollow cavity 40 so that an armature assembly 8 and armature shaft 10 integrated with the plunger 9 can slide toward the shaft center. Thus, a movable contact disk 21 touches and leaves fixed contacts 22 and 22.
However, the sealed relay apparatus has a problem that impact noise is caused when the plunger 9 touches the core center 4 and cannot be absorbed and mitigated, which is noisy.